


Shawarma

by BookWerm



Category: Avengers (2012), Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk
Genre: Bruce Banner is my favorite character, Hopefully Feels, I have no idea what shawarma is, POV Bruce Banner, POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers Shawarma Scene, Shawarma, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers, but Tony Stark said it, hopefully, so I love it, sorry it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: (or Two Chapters of Stuff You Already Saw and one of What Probably Happened)Um, I really liked the Avengers end credits scene?And I wanted more? But I didn't know what to do, so I basically just added feelings, thoughts, and extra details to what you all already saw happen.Tony sacrifices himself, falls from the sky, wants shawarma.He helps Bruce up and they eat shawarma.Pretty simple, but I hope it's not too boring or short.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> sorry? this is a pretty bad first chapter.  
> if you have any complaints, compliments, or criticism, please tell me. I'd really appreciate it.

"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down." Tony almost smiled at the good news pouring in through the intercom. It would have been great news, would have been helpful, if only government officials hadn't decided that the best thing to do was to blow the whole place to kingdom come.

"Do it!" 

"No, wait."

"Stark, these things are still coming." The tone in the man's voice wasn't defeated, he was never defeated. But it was strained. They needed something fast.

"I've got a nuke coming, and it's going to blow in less than a minute." Tony whipped through the air like lightning, whirling under a bridge to blast straight up from the leering depths of the water below.

Man, the acrobatics needed for a job like this. He should've taken ballet.

"And I know just where to put it." A clang echoed through his suit as his hands caught onto the burning hunk of explosives hurtling through the air.

His breath seemed to catch on something before leaving his lungs, and he started to sweat.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip." Yeah, he knew. But what was he supposed to say to that?

"Save the rest for the turn, J."

"Sir, shall I try Ms. Potts?"

And in that moment he realized it, his brain stopped going on autopilot and he really understood.

I'm about to die.

I'm going to die.

His heart beat louder than anything else, louder than the scrambled thoughts in his head and the voice in his suit that wasn't his. 

Tony’s voice cracked with the next words. "Might as well."

This wasn't a time for fancy displays. It was a battle. His thrusters pushed hard, and he soared above the city faster than he ever had before. He pushed off his tower that was now beyond damaged to fall forward into the emptiness of Loki's portal, where the endless space that lay beyond swallowed him.

Elsewhere teams of people cheered.

Not even one of his suits had an oxygen supply. Not even this suit could survive the temperatures of space.

And then words came out of nowhere to hit him like a hurtling truck.

Call Failed.

A single tear leaked from his panicked eyes when even the screen that said those two deafening words flickered and faded.

He let the missile tug itself out of his reach and let go, the push from the rockets making him almost dance back into the shadows. 

The world was almost all black but for the explosions, still flickering

 There was only one more breath. He closed his eyes.

The world existed for a few more moments, pulse throbbing in his ears, lungs gasping for air.

And then it was all gone.

-

A billionaire in a metal suit fell down from the sky like a limp rag doll in a storm of chaos.


	2. We Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony survives, expresses a wish for shawarma for some reason.  
> They catch Loki off-page, sorry.  
> I like to think this is a better chapter than the first one? Hopefully.

Too many people wished to save him, hoped that he was alive.

Too few could do anything about it in time.

Thor had fought with him, and like all foolhardy warriors, Tony Stark had earned his respect. But he couldn't get there in time.

Captain America was one of the many wishing he could fly, do anything besides stand there waiting for his friend to hit the ground, broken. He had known what he was doing when he gave the order to close it, known Tony would be lost to them forever, but he gave it anyway. And now there was a red blur hurtling toward the earth like nothing before.

Many noticed Iron Man falling, but it was the one whom Loki had called a mindless beast who saved him in the end. With a crash that might have broken some of Tony’s ribs, and a roar like thunder. He wasn't the best at being gentle, but he knew who his friends were.

Now he was hunched over with concern, reaching out but pulling back. Enormous green rage monster as he was, he didn’t want to break him. You could see the emotion in his eyes even before Thor flipped the iron man onto his back or Steve asked if Tony was breathing.

The mask was ripped off Tony's face with a clatter that seemed final. Steve took the time he had, seconds, listening, feeling, for any breath at all. The captain's hands lingered on the arc reactor gently before he sank back into his crouch, where his expression flitted with emotion that broke in waves. It could have been sadness, loss, regret. What he knew was that it hurt. All that the heroes beside him could do was sit there, stand there, and stare with the most broken expressions.

But then a roar ripped the silence apart like a living thing and Tony gasped his way back to the land of the living.

Startled and frantically looking around, the terror slowly faded from his eyes even as the roar echoed in his ears.

"What the hell?" His wide eyes searched around, coming to settle to his left, on Thor, and then Steve. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

_Anything to put the humor back into the situation. Oh, think nothing of the fact that I basically just accepted that I was going to die in space. Wouldn’t that work fine as a pickup line? Definitely not._

Steve Rogers' exasperated expression was trying to fight its way forward, along with "What has this world come to" face. But the one that was presumably winning was just pure shock that Tony was alive. Shock with what he was about to say.

"We won."

Tony closed his eyes to breathe out a deep sigh of exhaustion. It somehow ended up as a tangle of words.

"All right, yay. Hurray. Good job, guys." His voice started to strain. You could almost hear those cracked ribs. Steve looked up at Thor as if to say ‘Can you believe this guy?’, but he kept going. "Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day."

He moved his head and his arm, because even with how bruised he was, there was no way he was not gesturing extravagantly. Apparently at the Hulk.

"Have you ever tried shawarma?” He got only a slightly confused grunt in return, but continued right on. “There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

Because hey, why not finish the bucket list he had just thought of while flying over the city. He had done everything exciting, but there was nothing like death staring you in the face to make you want to do something just to prove you’re still alive. Besides, he was hungry, and food was a great reward.

Unfortunately, the world had other plans.

Thor, looking off into the distance with his usual grave expression, said,"We're not finished yet." Steve turned his head to follow the other's train of thought and his eyes widened. It was clear they weren't slowing down yet.

So quickly, before anyone could change their mind, "And then shawarma after."

He needed some help getting up, (even though he would deny it if you asked him afterward) but he could pull his own as well as any of them. At least, that's what he said.

And then they were all assembled, every single Avenger. That antlered excuse for a god had apparently finally gotten the beatdown that was coming to him, courtesy of the Hulk. The look on his face when he saw every single one of them standing mad as hell in front of him... well, it was worth it.

He barely got in a one-liner before they took him away.

And just for the time being, taking him to Asgard could wait.

They were going to eat shawarma.


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is surprised to be welcomed in to the team.  
> The Avengers eat shawarma.

Tony reached out a hand to Bruce, who was lying awkwardly in the street, the tar around him having caved in around his skin from the massive force.

He took it, and stood up, just to realize that he was naked. Again. This time in front of Tony Stark.

He shriveled visibly, tried to make himself smaller. "I don't suppose you would happen to have some extra pants?" Tony pulled out from behind his back a folded stack of clothes, all black, and looking just the right amount of comfortable. "I kept telling everyone, I knew you would come."

How was it that he knew when even Bruce himself didn't? Bruce quickly pulled on the pants before anyone else saw him. "Where's everyone else? Loki?"

Stark grinned. "Loki's safely away for the moment. We're all about to eat shawarma, just waiting for you."

Shawarma. What an odd thing to exist after the world had just ended. Aliens had just poured out of a hole in the sky and Tony Stark, who he was really growing to like, had almost died. He had become an enormous green rage monster but had actually had a hand on the wheel. Had saved people. What an odd thing. He pulled the sweatshirt over his head, and took a step, wishing he had his glasses.

And then he realized they won.

He let a grin split his face even through his burning, freezing skin and every nerve that was hyper alert in spite of his exhaustion. The pounding in his ears and the shock of being around a billionaire, two assassins, a Norse god, and a propaganda war hero from the forties didn't go away. This was surreal.

This was happening.

They won.

He walked in and the others barely glanced at him.

"Hi," He said awkwardly, kind of dreading a response, for no reason other than the fact that he wasn't really the guy they had just fought with. He'd hardly ever fought in his life.

It was Cap who spoke up first.  "Hey, Doc. Nice to see you. There's another chair over there, you should take it." Although exhausted and speaking in short sentences, his voice was friendly. It wasn't commanding or anything else the physicist might have been afraid of hearing. These were friends.

So he sat down.

They ate in silence, barely saying more than a word after their order. The place was utterly wrecked, with glass strewn across the floor, signs askew and tables overturned. (If it was that bad here, what had he done to the rest of the city?) The staff seemed as shocked that they were still in here as Bruce was. The place was ruined, a band of superheroes was in it, and all they could do was cook and clean. They'd have this story to tell all of their families for years to come.

The archer had his feet up on Natasha's chair, Captain America his head in his hand. The norse god, the red headed spy, and Bruce himself were on the verge of collapsing into the table. The billionaire was leaning back like he did this everyday, like he owned the place. But all their eyes told a different story.

They ate shawarma.


End file.
